Turk: Reactions
by JessieWrites
Summary: This is a sequel to Turk. How will his old friends respond to Vincent joining back up with the Turks? What totures will he be put through with his new friends?
1. Good Morning

Turk: Reactions

With five minutes to spare, Vincent Valentine stood in front of Tseng's desk at nearly eight in the morning. He wore the usual Turk garb with only a couple of minor changes. The first and most dramatic difference being the sleeves that were cut from elbow down on the side facing the body. This created a slight flare so that Vincent would be able to wear one of his weapons, the golden gauntlet, more comfortably. For symmetries sake, the other side had been cut in a similar matter, though on that arm he wore his black leather glove. The other difference was his headscarf. Instead of a red one it was blue to match his uniform.

"Very good, Mr. Valentine, you managed to make it here with time to spare. Job completed, well done."

"Thank you sir." Vincent smiled inwardly. Of course they would give hime a little test on the first day. Most likely only the first too. Sure felt like a test too. First, his alarm had failed to go off that morning due to its batteries being removed. Luckily for Vincent he was a light sleeper with an inner clock. In the middle of his shower the water cut off. He reached for his clothes to find them mysteriously missing. Wrapping the towel about his slim waist, he checked each of the showers and found them all to be lacking water. He then had to walk, dripping wet, scantly clad, and shampoo sticky haired, down three flights to the only shower that worked. It was in the ladies shower room. Worse, there were ladies taking showers and they actually seemed less embarrassed than him about having to bathe in the same room.

Showered, he walked back to his temporary quarters where his close had manifested themselves and dressed. His growling stomach led him to a nearby dinner. Only a few feet away from the door he crossed paths with Reno who gave him a very enthusiastic hug and then left. After standing in line for fifteen minutes Vincent reached into his pocket, his _empty_ pocket. Leaving the dinner hungrier than when he went in, he didn't even bother looking for the annoying red head.

He stopped at the main receptionist in the ShinRa lobby to ask for help. The lady there just chewed her gum and absolutely refused to help him. He managed to corner a young Soldier though and actually convince, in his typical scary way, to give him the room number of Tseng's office. Number retrieved he then walked twenty-five flights of stairs. The elevator was apparently 'Out of Order' even though he though he saw someone get on.

After climbing all those stairs he found the correct door and knocked. When no answer came he broke into the office with his lock pick tools. On the floor where there should have been a desk was a note. It read that Tseng's office had been moved but neglected to say where it was moved. Slightly miffed, Vincent found another Soldier and convinced him to tell him where the office had been moved. It was another fifteen flights up. Climbing another fifteen flights, Vincent slowly made his way to the correct door and was pleased as punch when Tseng said "Enter."

Tseng pushed a place of doughnuts forward. "I understand that you missed your meal this morning. Please have one, I assure you they are not tainted."

That last sentence was not what kept him from accepting the doughnut he so desperately wanted to devour. It was the smell of poison that his enhanced nose could smell that did. "No thank you sir."

"Very good, I would have hated to bury you on your first day. Apparently someone actually thought they could get these to Mr. ShinRa." He shuffled some papers around on his desk. "After lunch, you can find me at my proper office. Here are your first orders." He handed Vincent a sealed envelope. "Welcome back."

Recognising the dismissal, Vincent bowed and left. Outside of Tseng's "office," Reno leaned casually on the wall.

"Hey partner."

"Reno."

The mischievous young man held up Vincent's wallet. Vincent snatched it back. Reno swung his arm around Vincent's shoulder. "Hey, lets go get something to eat, my treat." Vincent dounted very much that it was Reno's own gil and that later he would find that his wallet was empty, but he played along. "Yep, man, this is gonna be an interesting day." Vincent had to agree with that.

-VV-

Okay, so that is the first chapter of my newly inspired story. Please let me know what you think so far, thanks.


	2. Reno

Turk: Reactions

Chapter Two, Reno

While Vincent ate his food slowly, Reno ate his with gusto. "This is the best dinner around," he talked while eating his food. "So, why'd you come back? Without making a fuss that is, 'cause you really had no choice in the matter anyways."

"I like being a Turk, and until I died, it was my life."

"I can understand that. I wouldn't know what to do if I couldn't do this. Bet your friends aren't too happy though." Half a pig disappeared down Reno's throat. "Are you upset that you didn't get a better position?"

"No. I was gone for thirty years. A lot has happened and there is much to catch up on. This is the best for me."

"Guess so. You'll catch up in time though. You know what they say, the more things change, the more they stay the same."

"It would seem so. Perhaps then, one day, I will try for a higher position."

"You should, yo. That's some talent you got kid."

"Kid?"

"Figure of speech. You look like a kid, young and all. Though older, must the eyes or hair. Haven't really aged a day though." Reno smiled mischievously, "old geezer."

"Be nice Reno," Elena reprimanded as she sat next to Vincent. Rude slipped in next to Reno.

Vincent pushed his plate of bacon and sausage aside. A sound similar to wind and the plate clattering caused him to quickly look at it. It was completely empty. He looked around at the three people happily munching on his leftovers.

Elena happily informed him that, "you should never turn your back on your food."

He felt slightly ill watching them eat all that food. It was enough to feed an army. 'At least they are not messy.' Reno shoved too much food in his mouth causing it to spill down his chin. 'At least Rude and Elena are not messy.' Elena accidentally flipped food at Rude. 'Okaaay, Rude is not-' Rude swallowed and entire coffee with a sound similar to waterfall.

"Planet, do any of you have manners?" Either they didn't hear him or they didn't care. Either way they continued to eat as if nothing was wrong.

-VV-

After breakfast Elena showed Vincent to his office. It was located next to hers, which was also next to Rude's followed by Reno's. "This is awesome," Elena stated, "I am so glad that you're with us. I mean, according to your files you're, like, bad mojo and all, but in this video I saw of you, you were all laid back and just cool, ya know, and younger, defiantly younger. Not that you're old or anything. Well you are. I mean sixty is getting pretty-"

"Elena, please stop talking."

"Oh? Sorry, guess I just get-" a look from Vincent and she shut her mouth.

"Words are not always needed."

She nodded.

"Do you think you could acquire some items for my office? Good, then I will make a list." He wrote what he wanted on a paper and gave it to her. "Thank you."

She nodded and left his office. As she gathered the items that he needed, Tseng was suspiciously absent from her thoughts.

-VV-

After Elena disappeared down the hall, Reno snuck up to Vincent's door. Quietly as he could, he tied a rope to the handle of Vincent's door and the other end to the door across from Vincent's. Rude peaked out of his office for a moment, but seeing what Reno was up to, went back inside. Reno set up a tripod and recorder just outside of his office and waited for the fun to start.

Vincent could hear Reno outside his door and almost didn't get up. However, curiosity got the better of him and he moved from his chair to stand by his door. When the scratching had subsided, he reached out and pulled the door handle. Nothing happened. He tried again and got the same results. This time he used both hands. When there were still not positive results, he grabbed the handled with both hands and jerked the handle in an almost erratic manner.

Slightly miffed he tried another tactic. Again with both hands he pulled with all his Hojo given strength. The door merely bowed and groaned but did not move. Leaning into the door he pushed but was meet with similar results because the door was not made to move that way.

"RENO!!!" He yelled, causing the red head to flinch.

Huffing from the exertion, Vincent continued to push and pull, all the while his adrenaline building up. When enough energy and rage built up, he stepped away from the door. He crossed his arms and bowed his head, eyes closed. A tremendous roar left his throat. He spread his arms and tilted his head back, eyes glowing, as he growled for the entire world to hear. A red light briefly illuminated his body, dissipating to reveal a demon, Chaos. Wings ripped from his back and stretched as much as the office would allow. With strength not often witnessed, Chaos clenched his fists and punched the door.

From inside his office, Rude peeked out into the hall just as the door exploded with the force equal to a dynamite shed being blown up. The fragments of the door spread wide, each piece no bigger than a crayon.

The building alarms went off, and the red emergency lights started blinking. Into this hysteria stepped Chaos. He turned glowing eyes towards Reno. An intern walked around the corner and turned back around. "Reno…" Chaos growled while spreading his wings, "flee…" Reno did exactly that, knocking the recording camera over. After Reno disappeared around a corner, Chaos followed. Rude quickly picked the camera and followed them, eager to catch it all.

All through the ShinRa building Chaos chased Reno. No one intervened until Chaos started taking pot shots with Death Penalty at Reno. Elena stood arms crossed before Chaos. Reno hid behind Tseng and Rufus as Chaos disappeared and Vincent returned.

Rufus was seething, "_My office now_."

-VV-

Rufus sat behind his desk glaring. Tseng stood behind him, glaring. Elena glared. Rude just stood there. Rufus slammed his fists on his desk. "What in the name of Jenova's head do you two think you were doing!?!"

"It was only a joke sir," Reno stated weakly.

"A joke! Do you even realize how much damage was caused!?"

"Sir," Vincent spoke, "I over reacted. It will not happen again."

"It had better not, unless you want to die again." He shook his head. "Where do store such awesome power in the lithe body of yours? Regardless, seeing as no one was killed and it was your first day, which Tseng tells me was stressful enough, I will excuse you this time. As for you Reno, you must complete not only your paper work, but Rude's also from now on. Rude, give Mr. Valentine the disk to do with as he pleases. Please try and remember that you are Turks, not soldier recruits. Dismissed."

Except Tseng, the Turks quickly filed out of Rufus' office. Reno scratched the back of his head and looked at Vincent. "Sorry 'bout the prank."

"Apology accepted. Perhaps you will think twice before pranking me?"

"Nope, I'll just be more sneaky." With that the three went to their separate offices. Vincent placed the disk in a drawer and allowed himself to laugh at the morning. It was ceratintly a memorable first day.

-VV-

There you go. This is how Reno regards Vincent, as fresh pranking material. Now I need to think of something for the first mission, but I have no ideas. Well, please review, and thank you for the positive feedback. I hope I answered the questions that a couple of you had.


	3. Rude

Turk: Reactions

Chapter 3, Rude

Not long after the incident with Reno, Vincent heard a knock on his door. "Enter." Rude entered the office holding papers.

"These need to be filled out and signed."

"Please have a seat. Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you."

Vincent looked the papers over that Rude had brought him. They were about his personal information. He changed a couple of items and then signed them. "Here," he handed them back to Rude.

Rude stood and nodded before leaving. Vincent went back to work.

-VV-

Short ya? But then, I believe Rude probably just takes things in stride.


	4. Tifa and Cloud

Turk: Reactions

Chapter 4, Tifa and Cloud

'Finally, lunch.' Vincent stood from his desk and locked his computer. Today had been so busy and it was only half over. First the morning ran less than smooth, then Reno, and then several hours hunched over a computer doing research to catch up on everything he had missed. He planned on going to the Seventh Heaven for lunch. The sooner he confronted his friends the better. Vincent wasn't one to slink away from a situation he didn't like.

He put his jacket back on and walked to the now operating elevator. Inside the elevator Tseng was already waiting. He stood next to the man silently. At ground level, they both got off and went their separate ways.

"Hey Vincent!" Reno ran up to him and slung an arm around his shoulders, "gonna come eat with us?"

"No thank you, I have plans today."

"Okay, see ya later!"

Vincent watched the man go. Why was Reno always touching him? Did Reno even know what personal space was? He continued to the bar, finding that it was busy as always. When he entered the bar, Tifa waved to him. He took a seat at the bar and waited until she was free.

She came over to him and and gave him his usual water. "Hey, how's the job going?"

Trust Tifa to be supportive. "Very entertaining. I have the video if you care to watch it."

Tifa poured several beers and passed them to her waitress. "Really? That sounds like fun."

Cloud came down the stairs then and took a seat next to Vincent. "Hey. Tifa, one beer please."

"Sure thing, Cloud."

"Vincent, how are you?"

"Fine Cloud. And you?"

"Decent. Listen, some of the others…they don't understand what its like to have a passion like that and not be able to do it any more. Except Cid, maybe."

"I don't expect them to understand. I just wish for them to accept it."

"Ya, well, some of them see no difference between the two."

'Denzel and Marlene will grow up to be wonderful people with two influences like that.' Vincent thought approvingly.

Vincent and Cloud sat there with their drinks for the remainder of the hour until Vincent had to leave. He went back to his office glad that at least two of his friends were okay with him.

-VV-

It should be noted that this fic is purely about the reactions his new and old friends have towards him. I plan on dedicating the next story to the mission. Speaking of…

Lyly-Ivanov , that was a really good idea. It puts him in a situation none of us would want to be in and will really test his new loyalties. I am going to start throwing ideas around and see how I can use it. Hopefully, it won't be something I am unable to accomplish, but we will see. Thankyou again for all your reviews, I really want to make this enjoyable for you all. Sirinya, I was thinking more of best friends, though I did like the one story with the two. Later!


	5. Yuffie and Barret

Turk: Reactions

Chapter 5, Yuffie and Barret

Just outside of Seventh Heaven, Vincent literally ran into Barret. The muscled man jumped back and raised his gun-arm at Vincent's face. "Outa the way, Turk!"

"Wallace, I-"

"What are you doing here Turk?"

"That's none-"

"Answer you bloodsucker!"

"My name is-"

"Vampire! Bloodsucker! Demon! Turk!"

"Look-"

"Monster!"

Vincent's eyes narrowed and every instinct said to kill the man for his insolence. "That was not kind."

"Not trying to be kind, traitor."

"I am not-"

"Traitor!" Shouted Yuffie as she sauntered from behind Barret's back with her arms folded across her chest.

"Ms. Kisaragi," he addressed the more cooperative of the two, "name calling is an ill greeting for friends. I have merely returned to work after taking an extended vacation."

"Hmph!"

"Yuffie…I am still your friend."

She looked into his soft red eyes. "Oooh, alright. Don't give me the puppy eyes." She put a hand on her hip and pointed at Vincent accusingly. "But you're still in trouble mister, so no cookies for you!" She walked past and went inside the bar.

Barret was still standing there with his gun raised to Vincent's face. "I knew better than to trust a Turk. Your all the same. Pure evil. You may have fooled the others, but I know better. You're just a snake, waiting to bite. If you so much as look like you're about to twitch the wrong way…" He charged up the gun and brought it an hair width's length from Vincent's face.

The Turk in him wanted nothing better than to shred the man to pieces and the demons in his head agreed, but the friend in him was willing to let the comment slide for the moment. 'He sees only in black and white. Turks are bad, period. ShinRa is bad., People who work for ShinRa are bad. He does not see the grays. Such as the poor farmer selling plants to feed the ShinRa Soldiers so that his family can eat. I was like that once. I didn't see the grey of Lucrecia's own insanity, the thirst to have her crackpot theories proved. It killed me. I pray he does not come to such a fate.'

"Mr. Wallace, I am no traitor and I have no intention of ever betraying those who brought me back to life."

Whe he tried to pass, Barret grabed his shoulder. "We're not through."

Vincent's patience ended. Before Barret even understood that he had moved, Vincent grabbed his wrist, twisted to near breaking point, grabbed his other arm, and twisted them both behind his back. He pressed forward so that his mouth was near Barret's ear. In his low, gravely voice, he spoke just above a whisper with a threatening lilt, "due to our past affiliations, Mr. Wallace, I have postponed any injury I might wish to place upon you. Should you _ever_ touch me again I will not hesitate to rid you of your ability to procreate or even feel the pleasure from such activities. Do you understand?"

He nodded, surprised at the strength the seemingly frail body showed and the threat whispered in his ear. When Vincent released him, he nearly fell forward on his face and stumbled forward a few steps.

"If you will excuse me, I must be on my way." Vincent turned away sharply and continued on. Tifa, Cloud, and Yuffie had come outside after Yuffie told them about Barret. So they had seen the entire episode. They were less than pleased with how things had gone. Tifa glared at the bigger man, "He is our friend Barret!"

"He's no friend of mine!"

Yuffie stood defiantly in front of him, her anger at Vincent only temporary. She poked him in the chest with her finger, "But he's ours, and if you hurt Vinnie, be sure I'll put you in a cage and send you to the Don!"

Barret knocked her back. "Get away from me! He's bad and that's final!"

Cloud cocked his head to the side. "Then, if we associate with him, we are bad?"

"Y-Yes…"

"But we saved the planet."

"Shut up!"

"Are we evil?"

"I don't know! But he is!"

Tifa squared her shoulders, "If that's how you feel, then you can get your drinks someplace else!" She went back into the bar quickly with Cloud right behind. Yuffie stuch her tongue out at her and followed too. Barret stomped around and cursed before moving off to find another drinking place.

-VV-

Thank you again for all your reviews! Leave me a comment if there are any questions you have and I'll answer them in the comment's section of the next chapter.


	6. Elena

Turk: Reactions

Chapter 6, Elena

Finally making it back to the ShinRa building, Vincent stepped inside the elevator and pushed the correct floor number. Just as the door was about to close a small fist pressed against the door, followed by a young woman pushing her way in. The doors slid shut behind with out even a whisper.

"Hey Valentine," Elena greeted, "going up?"

"With my sins? I don't think so."

Elena laughed, "so you do have a sense of humor. Where'd you find it?"

"I never lost it."

"Hehe." They continued the ride up in silence. Vincent was glad for this small piece after such a rough morning. In between floors twenty two and twenty three, the lights blinked erratically before shutting off and the elevator ground to a halt. "Why aren't the emergency lights coming on?"

Vincent shrugged his shoulders, not that she could see in the near blackness. He went pushed some of the buttons and picked up the emergency phone. "The phone is dead and none of the electronics work."

"Maybe we can climb out?"

"I will go first and open the doors." He lifted the panel above them and pulled himself up through it. He placed a foot on either side of the hatch as he looked around. The doors were only a couple of feet above the elevator. He moved towards them but a horrible screech stopped him. He looked up just as something large titled forward. His eyes widened as it fell forward.

Quickly he dropped back into the elevator and rushed towards Elena. "Eeeee!" Elena screeched as Vincent collided with her and the beam fell into their elevator. Vincent wrapped his right arm around her and sank the fingers of his gauntlet into the wall. The beam crashed through the top and jarred the elevator loose of its holds causing it to drop at a rapid pace.

Vincent pressed Elena against the wall and shielded her body with his as they continued their rapid descent. Elena clutched him desperately and buried her face in his chest. Something broke loose and caught alongside the elevator causing it to jump some more before dragging it to a quick stop.

Neither one moved for a moment clearly expecting something else go wrong. When it appeared that they were safe, Vincent pulled his claws out of the wall and released his hold from Elena. She moved away slowly and smoothed back her hair.

"Are you harmed."

"No. Thank you for protecting me."

"You're welcome." He looked around. "It appears that the other half of this elevator is destroyed." He pulled out his cell and sighed. It was broken. "Do you have your cellular?"

"No, I left it in my office."

"Then we are stuck here."

"Great…" She slid down the wall to sit. Vincent sat down next to her. She cocked her head when he began making strange noises and something metal was set aside. "What..?"

"If we are going to be here for Jenova knows how long, then I am going to be comfortable. That means no gauntlet," clothe ruffled, "and no jacket."

"Are you going to wrap your arm around me in a pretend stretch now?"

"Hardly. Besides, Tseng may get jealous."

"Not likely. He hardly tolerates me."

"Not true."

"How can you tell."

"His eyes."

"Oh." The silence lasted only for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Today, I was thinking a lot about you. Actually, about what you said. That I talk too much."

"Forgive me for being rude, but I was exhausted from this morning's problems." He shifted. "You do talk a lot, but it is the inability to keep quiet when necessary that gets you in trouble."

"Yah, I gotta work on that." She pulled something out of her pocket. "Want a cigarette?"

"Yes, please."

She passed him one and they lit up. Several cigarettes later she stated, "we should do this more often."

"Get trapped in an elevator?"

"Ha, no, hang out. You seem like fun."

"You are the only person who thinks that. However, I would like to."

"Really? Great! And you know what?"

"What?"

"When I talk to much, just let me know. And if you get too moody, I'll get you out. That way we can help each other. How's that sound?"

"Like the beginnings of a great friendship."

"By the way, call me Elena"

"You may call me Vincent."

They were almost completely out of cigarettes by the time the wall to their right gained a red spot. "What's that?" Elena leaned over. The red spot turned into a red line that went across, then down, across again, and up to create a red rectangle. It bowed for a second and then fell down. Vincent and Elena blinked as bright light spilled in around a silhouette.

"Damn! How many cigarette's did you two smoke?" Reno leaned in the fresh hole and sniffed. "Save me any?"

"Reno!" Elena rushed forward and hugged the man.

"Hey!"

Vincent put his claw back on and picked his jacket off the ground. He stood and followed the two back out. They stepped into the lobby and Vincent could have fainted realizing that they had fallen so far.

"Elena!" Tseng rushed forward. He stopped short of the blonde. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes! Vincent saved me!"

"I didn't really-"

Tseng clasped his gloved hand, "thank you." He turned back to Elena. "I'm glad you're okay. Another foot and you two would have been carried out of here in body bags." He wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I'll take you home." He walked out of the building with a very pleased woman at his side.

Vincent's shoulders drooped as Reno slung an arm around his shoulders again. "Let's go get some food budy." Vincent was dragged along as Reno and Rude headed for the dinner from before. Reno shook his head in bewilderment. "Man, you have had the most ridiculous day ever."

-VV-

I wanted to post this yesterday, but I was sick. Here it is now though, so please review!


	7. Rufus

Turk: Reactions

Chapter 7, Rufus

Okay, here is the last chapter and the intro into the next story, Turk: Mission, or something like that. Anyway, enjoy.

-VV-

With the day almost through, and not soon enough in his opinion, Vincent again found himself walking the twenty something stairs up to Rufus ShinRa's office. He knocked on the door and entered when bid to. Rufus sat behind his massive desk. The whole wall behind him was actually a window. The setting sun was making the sky orange and reflected in his desk.

"Good evening, Mr. Valentine. I understand that you and the female Turk were in that elevator for nearly five hours. Apparently that fool that sent in the poisoned doughnuts thought that maybe he would succed by planting a bomb in the air ducts near the elevator. Thank the planet no one was hurt."

"Yes, sir."

"Did you happen to look at your first mission?"

"Yes, sir."

"Rather interesting, wouldn't you say?"

"Sir, if I may speak freely?"

"Of course."

"It's not necessary. Besides, I'm hardly-"

"It is necessary. And you are the perfect spy for this mission. They'll trust you completely."

"They are my friends."

"And you work for_ me_."

"But sir-"

"No. You will spy on Avalanche and tell me what it is they are planning. I know those ingrates are up to something. They will trust you completely. Do you understand, Mr. Valentine?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Have a good night, plenty of rest."

"Sir." Vincent bowed and left the office with an extremely heavy conscience. How was he going to fix this one?

-VV-

Aha! It's done! So that's the mission. Vincent has to spy on his friends. What is he gonna do? I don't know, not yet any way. Well, I will post another chapter after this one to let you know when I posted the next story in this series. Boy, can't believe I let a one time thing turn into this. Oh, well. Please review!


End file.
